Greentext Day
Greentext Day (known as Meme Wars in Europe and LatinAmerica) is a film produced by Flash-Studio and released in 2420 as the first film of the second phase of the Dank Meme Fantendo Cinematic Universe. Plot The story begins in 2010, with William Steig sitting in a broken down green throne in a dark room with spiderwebs as he begins monologuing about how Shrek isn't famous anymore and how he has lost his money until a new greentext appears in 4chan about Shrek, this greentext suddenly becomes famous across all internet and Steig starts laughing maniacally as the screen zooms in on his phone and "All-Star" by SmashMouth starts playing as the starting credits scroll by in the form of Tumblr posts. After the starting credits are over, we cut to 2015 and meet "Smethc" (pronounced "Smeghth"), a young man who used to share a Tumblr blog with a group of friends (viewers who have nothing to do but look at every hidden detail of a dank meme movie have noticed that these friends are in fact characters from past films, such as Marina, Hom and Secret Agent Dark) until they left to do shit on their own, so he decided to take full control of the blog. As Smethc is jogging he notices a blog known as "shrek_is_funny_guys" on Tumblr who just makes bad outdated Shrek memes, so he makes a post about him and soon people start agreeing about how annoying he is. Meanwhile, the true owner of this blog, William Steig is enraged about how his attempts to resurrect the Shrek meme have failed and noticed that the main cause of his trouble at trying to resurrect the meme come from Smethc's blog, so he hires a group of 5 SJWs with colored armors like Power Rangers who call themselves "Social Justice Fighters", who at first dislike the idea but after Steig reads out some anti-SJW posts in Smehtc's blog they decide that taking him down would create fear around the Tumblr community and would allow them to strike later on with the "Social Justice Movement" they've been planning (their attempt at making the Social Justice Movement is explored more in-depth in the vidyagaem spinoff "DMFU: Social Justice Fighters"). Smecth wakes up in an underground hideout where the Social Justice Fighters have locked him up in a room but Smehct finds that they didn't take his phone away, so he simply googles a way to escape and breaks out, he goes into a bad slow mo-fight scene with the SJF but they end up handcuffing him and taking him to a screen where Steig congratulates them before revealing that it was his master plan to kill both the SJF and Smecht, so he traps them all in capsules and sends them in a conveyor belt straight to the core of the planet. The leader of the SJF makes it out and frees the other 4 and are about to leave Smehct to die until he reveals that he has their smartphones with their Tumblr accounts, and if they leave him to die, the phones and accounts would go with him too, so the SJF free him and they all escape. When they make it to the surface they find that they're in an abandoned factory, where they're about to leave until one more screen with Steig appears and reveals that they've fallen into his trap as 6 capsules fall down from the ceiling and trap them all before cryogenically freezing them. Once they all wake up they find out it's 2016 already and without anyone to stop him, Steig has sucesfully resurrected the Shrek meme and has taken over the internet. The SJF and Smecth make a pact to temporarily team up and stop William Steig, even though they hate each other, but their influence on social medias is completely null due to the overload of Shrek memes in Tumblr, so one member of the SJF suggests going to the source of the meme: 4chan. Once they look at 4chan they see that every board has practically become /SHREK1/, /SHREK2/, etc., and Smehct breaks down when he realizes that the internet is lost until he suddenly comes up with an idea so strange that his mind literally blows up. After using the tools in the factory to build Smehct a new brain, he reveals his off-the-walls idea: Creating a meme so famous it can crush the Shrek meme's influence over the net, the SJF are shocked by this idea and its off-the-wallness becomes so big it starts bouncing off the walls of the factory (probably a side-effect of Smehtc's new robot brain), but after a while of careful thought and a short tea party inside the factory, they decide to go with Smehct's idea. The gang chooses the "Slam Jam" meme, so they download the song ilegally because they lost all of their money when they were trapped inside the capsules and start mixing it up and trying to see how they can make it more interesting, however, they're quickly stopped by the Anti-Piracy Pirates who try to stop them for ilegally downloading the song, the gang goes into another bad slow-mo wire fu action scene and take down the Anti-Piracy Pirates, kicking one so hard that their phone goes flying off and somehow enters the guy's meme playlist, playing the "Little Einsteins" song. While the other Anti-Piracy Pirates scold the dude for having a meme playlist in the first place, the gang has an idea and mixes up the Slam Jam song with the Little Einsteins theme song, managing to upload into 4chan before the guy's smartphone and the laptop blow up from the memeyness, after that they ask for the leader of the Anti-Piracy Pirates' smartphone where they add some text detailing an erotica story starring Jordan similar to the one in the Shrek greentext to create shock and make it famous, and the leader of the SJF tells him to add a character from Little Einsteins to make the remix relevant, and so they introduce the Little Einsteins OC "Little Jordie" and post it under the name "THE REBELLION STARTS NOW" Eventually the post becomes famous worldwide not only because of the story, the remix or the OC, but rather because of the attempt at rebelling against the Shrek meme. The gang is happy that they made progress but soon realize that the Anti-Piracy Pirates are still there, so they go into another slow-mo wire fu-- Okay you know the fucking deal, a really shitty fight scene, whatever, let's just move on. So they fight until they realize that the Anti-Piracy Pirates also want to stop the Shrek meme, so they team up and look again at the 4chan thread, where a user by the name "SHREK_IS_SO_FUNNY_GUYS" appears and starts to mass post Shreak threads in order to bury the Slam Jam thread, the gang realizes that it's obviously Steig and decide that they need more firepower. So they go around the country using their montage powers and get computers all over the world, as well as rebels and turn the abandoned factory into the "Countermeme Base". The rebellion starts mass posintg as well not only in 4chan but also on Reddit, Tumblr, 8chan and you know what? Fuck it, Facebook too! So they start getting an advantage but soon Steig, who's now in a much cleaner room filled with stacks of money with a much better green throne, reveals his masterpiece, "The Shrekinattor 50226", a giant quantum computer with a super intelligent bot made with the only purpose of mass posting Shrek memes all over the internet. The rebellion soon finds out about the contraption but by then it's too late and it's already started up, meaning SHREK ALL OVER THE INTERNET! The leader of the SJF suggests giving up but Smehtc gives him a roundhouse kick to snap him back to his senses before calling a certain friend for help. Smethc goes to the destination, a metro station, wearing a giant top hat on top of a top hat and holding a giant black suitcase until the "friend" arrives, revealing himself to be Pab from The Bourne Identitty, who talks with Smehtc for a while before Smehct gives him the black suitcase and in exchange Pab gives him a box before Smehtc runs off and Pab opens the suitcase, revealing nothing inside except a note saying "LOL SYKE" while Pab grins and chuckles to himself, cursing Sketch before walking off into the shadows... Smecht arrives back at the base and opens the box, revealing tons of cans of Mountain Dew, saying that they're great fuel for computers, a member of the Anti-Piracy Pirates tells him that computers don't need fuel and Smehct respondes by roundhouse kicking him back to his senses before filling the computers with Mountain Dew, whichs powers them up enough to create thousands of posts per milisecond, which is good, however they find out that the bot is competing with them and posting Shrek memes at around the same pace, so Smehct suggests adding more Mountain Dew, even though the "Dewation" levels are already way beyond the healthy amount. After a fierce meme battle, the Dewation levels become too high and the factory blows up in a green Mountain Dew fireball, alerting Steig of the rebellion's hideout and allowing him to send officials to arrest them there, another bad wire fu fight scene later and the initial gang manages to escape while the leader of the Anti-Piracy Pirates sacrifices himself in a dramatic way by taking a bullet for the team, though it wasn't really necessary in the first place since the gang could've easily dodged the bullet but y'know, drama and all that. The gang meets up with the few lasting survivors of the rebellion and are about to give up until Smehct drops the box with the Mountain Dew cans and finds a small note left by Pab at the bottom saying "Call this number if you're in trouble", the gang decides to do so and somehow manage to summon deadmau5, who starts playing a dubstep song that does nothing, the group is confused but they notice the way the technology reacts at the song and Smecht has an idea. The gang covers themselves in pieces from the destroyed computers back at the factory and wait for deadmau5 to start his song as more officials come to stop them, the gang seems helpless but once deadmau5 starts the dubstep song, the broken computers suddenly turn into a badass ridiculous exoskeleton armormajigger which the gang uses to fight off the officials and communicate with the net to mass post the SlamJam meme and destroy the Shrek meme's influence. William Steig seems like he's gonna lose but he reveals one last trick under his sleeve when he summons Skrillex and destroys The Shrekinattor 50226 to wear it as an armor, which powers up once Skrillex drops the bass as Steig flies off and battles against the gang in the mall, it suddenly becomes a battle in real life and in the net as both suits start massposting and battling at the same time. Smehct seems to be losing but has an idea as he starts running over to deadmau5 and hands him over a soundfile in a USB Drive, which he starts remixing before revealing it's the one and only Slam Jam/Little Einsteins remix the rebellion created, which somehow powers up Smehtc's suit to max and allows him to kick Steig's ass before he steals the sound file and fuses it with The Shrekinattor 50226 suit to create a giant Little Jordie cyborg for some fucking reason as he exclaims "YOU'RE GOING TO BE EXTERMINATED BY YOUR OWN MEME, HOW DOES THAT FEEL!?" as the Little Jordie cyborg starts dashing towards Smecht. The SJF are thinking about leaving to their hidden island and leaving Smehct to die but the leader says that he saved their lives and that it's time for them to return the favor, so they use their armormajiggers to fly over to the cyborg and stop it but find that its too strong until they come up with an idea: Overload the cyborg with Mountain Dew to make it blow up. The SJF and Smehct try this idea out but as they're about to insert the last drop, the robot sends them flying, almost killing Sketch, who's about to give up and die until the spirit of useless leader of Anti-Piracy Pirates motivates him to keep on going, which he does and finally overloads the cyborg, making it explode, which causes a billboad advertising "Shrek 5" to topple over and fall at the spot Steig is standing on. Steig tries to run away but is trapped by the pieces of the cyborg, he pleads for Smehtc to help him but he responds by putting on some sunglasses and saying "You're going to be exterminated by your own meme, how does that feel?" as the billboard crushes Steig and doritos start falling from the sky and stereos appear behind Sketch with the song "Turn Down for What". The SJF talk with Smehtc one last time and remind him that it was just a temporary team-up and that they'll meet again and have a showdown then. After the credits we have a scene with Smehct walking over to the empty metro station at night and meeting with Pab, who smiles and congratulates him before giving him a note and leaving, Smehct reads the note and finds out it's an invitation to the "Dankest Meme Space Oddissey Mission 4201". Meanwhile, the SJF is reunited back at their hidden island and discussing about their Social Justice Movement before revealing the SooJooWoo Machine X32, claiming that "the social days are coming". Category:Films Category:2420